Melody in my Heart
by Chettechan
Summary: Sakura didn't had the chance to respond to Syaoran's confession before he left Japan. Few years later, Sakura became a popular singer in Japan and she was known as "Cherry Blossom" While Syaoran, the soon to be head of the Li Clan in China moved on so that he won't trouble Sakura anymore. He became committed to a girl who is obviously the number one fan of "Cherry Blossom"
1. The Famous Cherry

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC  
Chapter 1: The Famous Cherry  
written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

"Please Welcome... Our very own.. Cherry Blossom!"

The audience roared in anticipation as the lights went out, indicating her forthcoming entrance. Seconds later, they heard a soft and soothing voice flow through the stadium,

_"Aitai na... Aenai na, setsunai na... kono kimochi..."_

A miniscule spotlight suddenly focused on a beautiful girl slowly descending from the ceiling. Sitting on a golden swing, she wore a satin pink dress with wings placed on the backside. Cherry blossoms petals were lightly resting in her auburn hair. She leisurely smiled at the crowd and continued singing, slowly moving the microphone closer to her lips,

_"Datte...Datte... tsubasa hiroge futari de..."_ she paused for a while, and resumes singing, _"sora wa marazon yume wo.. yunizon shitai..."_

"WE LOVE YOU CHERRY!" the audience cheered. The singer's smile grew at the audiences' cheer. As her tiptoes brushed the ground, her eyes twinkled and she continued her acapella in the measured tempo

_"Hora... Catch you... Catch you... Catch me.. Catch me.. Matte!"_ she sang in a loud voice.

"Cherry!"

_"Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte..."_

"I Love you!"

_"Sou, Nice to meet you.. Good to see you.. KITTOO!"_

"CHERRY!"

_"Atashi no omoi anata no Haato ni tonde tonde yuuke..."_

The crowd held their breath, silence enveloped Tokyo dome for they knew the following word will be sang in the highest pitch that they love.

_"MAYOWANAAIIIIII!"_

As her voice climaxed, fireworks flew up into the sky and the audiences rose to their feet, backup dancers slowly appeared on stage around her and thunderous music played on cue. Sparks shot up from the opposite ends of the stage, in a combination of pink, yellow and white. The band switched to play a repetitive catchy beat and the dancers proceeded to dance with it. The singer beamed and sauntered towards the audience,

"Come on everyone sing with me!"

"Cherry!"

"Hit it!" the singer shouted in the microphone. The band members jammed on their instruments with gusto. The singer jumped off the swing and began to dance with the dancers, Sakura petals continued to rain down the stage onto the iridescent singer and the dancers.

And so the concert has begun.

After the successful concert, the singer sighed as she entered her dressing room. She tiredly pulled out some of her hair decorations as she plopped down on the chair. She was so tired and really wanted to go home. _Home..._ where she can just drop everything and sleep her life away.

"Omedetou~" a familiar voice piped from behind her.

The singer wearily smiled as she turned around to face her best friend. Like always, this particular individual was standing there, filming the singer with her ever-present camcorder.

"Arigatou," the singer said into the camera lenses, while sighing softly.

"You did a wonderful job tonight! The concert was a huge success!"

The singer halfheartedly lifted one corner of her mouth in an attempt to smile in response. Looking down at her lap, she grew thoughtful and exhaled a puff of breath. Everything had changed - she is now the illustrious 'Cherry Blossom'. She was no longer the cheery Kinomoto Sakura of Tomoeda High School. At the age of sixteen, she was first discovered when she participated in her high school's talent show, against her will. It was her best friend, who pushed her to go on that show.

She won yes, and big crowds petrified her to death at the time. But from there, she made several connections with prestigious production companies and by the age of eighteen, she quickly became one of the most famous idols in Japan. Currently at the age of twenty, however she managed to achieve international stardom, Sakura is now singing all over the world and of course, and as always by her side is her best friend, manager, makeup artist, costume designer in the life of Tomoyo Daidouji.

Yes...

Everything had changed...

Except... her feelings for him...

She still loved and only loved the man who had left her to fulfill the rest of his training in China eight years ago. She regretted not expressing what she had felt for him on that day. She regretted the day he left her, never seizing the chance to answer him when he told her that he loved her. How hard was it to just simply say, "I Love you too?" Biting her lower lip in self-disgust, she hated herself for being such a coward. Why did he have to be so unselfish and not force an answer out of her? It would have made things so much easier if he just did.

_How is he?_ She thought for the nth time, _I wonder... does he still remember me? Does he still love me?_ She sighed_, hah, yeah right.. it's been eight years.. but what if he..._

"Earth to Sakura?" Tomoyo called out as she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Broken out of her reverie, Sakura sighed and smiled questioningly, "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked as her features of worry clearly written on her face. This was not the first time Sakura had done this.

"Of course I am, Tomoyo-chan." she paused and sighed, "But I am exhausted and I wish to go to sleep." She admitted tiredly sporting Tomoyo a sheepish grin.

"Hai! Hai! Mou... you are such a spoiled little girl!" Tomoyo said, teasingly.

"hey.. I'd like to say that it was your fault for spoiling me to begin with." Sakura playfully retorted as she giggled.

"Okay..." Tomoyo conceded as she smiled, "Go change and head home... I bet Kero-chan wanted to see you as much as your family does." She giggled.

Sakura smiled, she remembered Keroberos happy face when she announced that she will be home for a few days when he called her on the phone. "Yes, I missed Kero-chan too..."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Sakura stood up, "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

From a few feet away, Wei silently observes the man who was currently in a deep concentration while steadily brandishing his sword. This man is Syaoran Li, whom Wei called his master, he had grown into a handsome persona, well built and perfect in almost everything that he did. His magic powers had also significantly increased as he completed all his training and was well on his way of earning the title of head leader of the Li clan. We smiled in admiration, realizing how much his young master had matured. His master's green aura flared up vibrantly and Wei looked on with satisfaction. His master's brow furrowed in concentration for it was an extremely meticulous process.

"Just a little more master." Wei informed, "and you'll be mastering a technique on how to transfer your aura into the sword... and then finally you can create a sword using your aura..."

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

A shriek suddenly echoed in the capacious mansion. It sounded very much like a cross between a dying dog and a broken siren. Losing his concentration, Syaoran opened his eyes abruptly and found himself at the mercy of an excruciatingly sharp pain. He discovered that his right thumb was bleeding profusely. Half of his energy was already transferred unto the sword which made it much heavier, much more difficult to wield, and way easier for it to slip and nearly chop off his thumb. These facts slowly sunk down into his brain as he deeply inhaled, "YEEEEEEEEOWWWCHHHH!"

Wei sighed, _ah right.. I forgot... the master's girlfriend is currently in the mansion. _As much as he was a person who was impeccable at almost everything that he did, he would somehow always be a victim of many mishaps whenever his girlfriend was present.

Hastily recovering from pain, Syaoran dropped his sword and sprinted in the direction of the screen. "What? What's wrong? Xu?" he shouted in alarm.

"Xiaolang! I want that CD! I want the latest Cherry Blossom CD!" Xu cried as she saw him approach her. She was holding onto the current newspaper with a picture of the idol, Cherry Blossom, printed on the front page.

Syaoran sighed in irritation as he slowed down his pace. He frowned, "What's so special about the cherry... Whatever- Xu? Is she honestly worth the obsession?"

"What?!" Xu shrieked as she waved her arms around, forcing Syaoran to cover his ears as he winced at her falsetto outburst, "Are you kidding me?! Honey! Cherry is the most popular Idol in Japan and in other countries!"

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down!" Syaoran protested. He slowly removed his hands from his ears and hung his head in exasperation. Raising his head again, he pulled the newspaper out of Xu's hands and examined the picture of Cherry Blossom. His eyes turned back to Xu and he sighed, "Alright I will get the CD for you.. on one condition."

"Anything for you dear!"

"Could you not scream when I'm in the middle of training?! Look what happened!" he chastised as he frowned and showed Xu his thumb.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, honey!" Xu cried in apology. She then sighed, "I just can't help it! She's my favorite Idol! Even I do not understand what she's singing..." she stopped and looked at her boyfriend, "But you do!"

"What?"

"You do know Japanese! Can we hear her songs together and translate it to me?"

Syaoran frowned at her. Japan is like a taboo country or word for him. As much as possible, he is trying to avoid anything that involves Japan the country or anything Japan related at all. "I don't know-"

"Please?" she asked, looking at him. He knew that familiar looked, he sighed and conceded.

"Master.. why don't we take care of your wound first?" Wei asked, Syaoran nodded.

* * *

_"Wake up!"_

Sakura turned to the left side of her bed and groggily muttered, "Kero.. I need sleep.. It's been so long..."

"It's already 4:00pm and you haven't had lunch yet..." Kero blinked and frowned seeing her sleeping again. Kero grumbled to himself as he flew out of her room. "She ain't wakin' up." He informed the people near him in his heavy Kansai drawl. He arrived to the fluorescent-lit kitchen, descended down on the kitchen table and crossed his tiny arms in annoyance.

"She is still a squirt," Kinomoto Touya remarked while grinning, as he rested his back against the kitchen counter while looking at the yellow creature. They already knew who Keroberos is and now he is a part of the Kinomoto's family.

"It's alright," Kinomoto Fujitaka interceded, "Let her sleep. She's exhausted from all the recordings and concerts that she had to do for months on end." He then smiled at he wiped the table with a damp cloth on one hand and adjusted his glasses with the other, "But I am glad that she's home, I missed her so much... right Nadeshiko?" he asked, looking at his wife's picture.

"Yeah... I'd only say this once... but I did miss the monster." Touya smiled.

"Me too," Keroberos agreed.

* * *

Syaoran audibly sighed as he entered a music store. He groaned and felt that he had been doing a lot of sighing as of late. Looking around, he found the cashier's desk and made his way over there. Automatically, he smiled politely at the employees as he arrived there, all who happened to be female. At his attractive smile, their faces flushed and they stared at him with their mouths slightly agape. They all knew who he is.

One of the workers finally found her voice and asked, "Wh-What can I do for you ?"

"I was wondering where can I find the Japanese-" he paused and felt his heart ache for a while.

"Yes?"

"I mean albums of Japanese singers." He frowned.

"Well, are you looking for a particular singer?"

Syaoran smiled, "As a matter of fact, I am looking for the latest CD of Cherry Blossom?" _Cherry Blossom..._ he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh the famous Cherry Blossom of Japan! We have one sir, wait for me." The employee chirped and she walked off to another part of the store. Moments later, she came back with a CD in her hand and held it up to Syaoran's face. "This would be it, sir!"

The CD was at Syaoran's eye level and he studied the cover that was facing directly at him, not bothering to take the CD in his hands. On it, there was an image of a beautiful girl with auburn hair. _Auburn..._ he shakes his head. The smile on her face caught his eye and he secretly found it captivating. Peculiarly enough, however, she struck him as somewhat familiar as well. If it were not for all the makeup on her face and her eyes closed, he would have probably been able to recognize her. Slightly shaking his head, he put the thought out of his mind. "So how much is this?" he inquired.

The female employees sighed blissfully in response.

_"Here."_

Xu looked up at Syaoran as he dropped a plastic bag on her lap. Putting aside the magazine that she was reading, she beamed at him. "What is this?" as asked as she opened the bag.

"Something I had to get past unsettling female employees for," he murmured.

But Xu didn't hear him as she was really excited to open the plastic bag. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a brand new plastic-wrapped CD of Cherry Blossom's latest album. "Oeee! Xiaolang!" she cried in happiness as she jumped up and hugged him, tears falling down her face, "Thank you soo much!"

Syaoran laughed softly and returned her embrace. He loved it when Xu acts like this, she looks so much like... he suddenly frowned. _Just like... her._

Xu pulled herself away from the hug and noticed his distant frowned, "Daijaibu?" she asked as she titled her head.

Syaoran blinked, "You mean Daijoubu?" he corrected. He shakes his head, "Xu.. don't speak Japanese if you can't." he sighed.

"But I want to speak Japanese! Cherry Blossom speaks Japanese!" she pouts.

"Because she is a Japanese person." Syaoran sighed.

"Well I am trying to be like her..." she muttered.

"Never mind.. Anyway now that you have the CD, I'm going to return to my train-"

"Ahhh Iie!" Xu giggled, "We are going to listen to the entire soundtrack together and you will be translating everything to me!"

"Wh-what?! But I need to get back to my training-"

Much to his annoyance, he was still forced into what Xu wanted to do. However, before they could start listening to the singer, Xu yawned and dozed off. Track 1 and 2 were instrumental which made her sleepy. As his finger nearly touched the stop button, the CD cover in Xu's hand caught his eyes. Changing his mind for a moment, he picked up the cover and examined through the titles of the songs. He assumed that track 3 will be the start of the songs with vocals. They were entirely written in Japanese characters but it was hardly a problem for him – unlike Xu who did not understand a word.

He turned around and switched the song to track 3, ending track 2 and pressed play button. He narrowed his eyes as the song and the voice was so familiar to him. Syaoran opened the CD booklet and at the ending there was a message from the singer. He read it out loud, having Japanese words escaping his mouth for the first time in a long time.

_"Hi there! Thank you for buying my album. I am so thankful to everyone, for their support and love. Most especially to my father and brother, my best friend who is also my costume designer, makeup artist, and manager. To my friends and my school, Tomoeda High for pushing me to achieve my dreams, and lastly to all my Cherry Blossom fans! Everyone! Just remember that everything will be alright! Arigato! Arigato!"_

"Everything will be alright..." As Syaoran finished reading the message, he thought he could feel her aura emitting from the words. But he shook his head and thought better of it as he tried to convince himself, "Sa-Sakura..." he gulped saying her name again for the first time in a long time, "Sh-She would never become a singer... She always disliked singing in front of others..." Suddenly feeling disgruntled, he turned around and pressed stop. _Dangit, But that singer sounded a lot like her..._ now that he had thought about it.

_Damn it Xiaolang! Could you just forget about her? You already have a flippin girlfriend! You choose not to go back to her so that you wont be troubling her anymore! You choose to move on!_ He sighed and looked at his girlfriend _But why did I fall for Xu? Could it be because she looks so much like Sakura? But.. arghhhhh!_ He groaned in frustration, _You and Sakura are not meant to be! So just.. forget about her and and.._

"ARGHHH!" he groaned loudly in frustration his mind was hopelessly mish mashed.

Xu slowly awoke up to the noise as she rubbed her eyes and peered at him, "Hoeee?" she sleepily raising an eyebrow as she asked, "What's wrong Xiaolang?"

"N-Nothing..." he said quietly, avoiding her gaze. In his mind, however, he was loudly beating himself up for the unintentional vocal outburst.

"Oh okay, I will just go back to sleep and will hear the rest of the songs later..." she yawned tiredly and leaned back to Syaoran's arms. "Wo ai ni.. Xiaolang.."

Syaoran glanced up the ceiling and continued to hold her close to him, He gently whispered, "Wo Ai Ni..."

Xu giggled and clung onto him tightly. As soon as Xu fell asleep again, Syaoran finished his sentence with an aching heart.

"...Sakura."


	2. I want to stay in Love with You

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 2: I want to stay in Love with You**  
**written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly. He groggily scanned the area and suddenly realized that he was still sitting on the couch. He turned his head down to look at Xu but was met with an empty space. Scratching his head, he slightly grimaced as he remembered last night – he just wasted an entire training session time.

_"Zao An (Good morning), Master."_

Startled at the voice, Syaoran glanced up at the figure that was standing in front of him. He then relaxed and smiled tiredly, "Zao An, Wei..." he replied.

"Breakfast is ready, Master." Wei courteously informed.

Syaoran yawned and stood up, "Where is Xu?"

"Miss Xu went home last night."

Syaoran nodded and then looked around, "Where is the CD?"

Wei raised an eyebrow, "I thought the CD belongs to Miss Xu?"

Syaoran flushed and rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness, "Um.. yeah.. right.. I forgot."

Wei smiled, "Master, let me remind you that in two weeks from now, you have a meeting with the Li Clan Leader."

Syaoran grimaced, but nodded. The Li Clan Leader, his mother, Yelan Li. He really loves his mother, but sometimes she is too much. Ever since he came back from Japan, he feels as if his mother was running his life which drove him crazy. That is why he decided to live a life away from her. At first, his mother did not approve of that, but when Syaoran told her that he will be bringing Wei, then his mother let him go provided that he will continue his training to become the leader of the Li Clan leader someday.

"Master, Your breakfast awaits you."

"Understood, I'm going to take a shower first." Syaoran responded. Feeling somewhat displaced, he sighed and trekked upstairs towards his bedroom bathroom.

Wei took one last look at his master and when he is out of sight, he made his own way back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura scurried to the recording studio and opened the door. Huffing and puffing, a look of resignation was plastered on her face when she saw what was before her- the entire staff crew, minus her manager, an unfamiliar person and the composer, glaring at her entrance. _Her late entrance_. Sakura bowed her head ruefully. "Gomen Nasai! I overslept... so I am late..." she quietly apologized and then cringed as she finished her sentence, "...again."

Tomoyo spoke up before anyone else could say anything, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. We all know you were very tired with all the concert-"

The producer frowned, "I guess, we _need_ to get used to it."

"Hoee..." Sakura grimaced,

The composer stepped up and smiled, "Cherry, I want you to meet Tachibana Atami," he said, changing the subject. He gestured the unfamiliar person standing next to him. "He will be your duet in one of your songs in your new album."

The producer this time smiled, "Atami Tachibana has been singing around the world since he was nine. So he will definitely do well with you, Cherry."

Sakura reached for a handshake with him, "Nice to meet you."

Atami did hold Sakura's hand but he knelt down and slightly brushed his lips across it. Then he looked up at her, "I am finally meeting the famous Cherry Blossom"

"Oh my..." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura winced, "Y-yeah.."

The audio engineer yelled at them, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get grindin! Step it up!"

Atami stood up and smiled at her, "Let's go Cherry?"

Sakura smiled back, "Just call me 'Sakura', since that is my real name and I'll be working with you for a while then."

Atami froze at her smile, when he recovered he gave her a charming smile. "So shall we Sakura...?" Atami asked,

"ATAMI! CHERRY! GO TO THE LIVE ROOM! YOU TWO CAN HAVE YOUR FLING SOME OTHER TIME!" the producer crossly yelled.

Atami blushed furiously but Sakura just sighed in exasperation. They rushed to the live room and prepared themselves.

The composer turn on the microphone so that Atami and Cherry will hear him speak through the glass window, "Atami and Cherry, did you hear the new song that you are about to sing today?" the composer asked, looking at them. Both Atami and Sakura nodded, "Well there has been slight changes in words... but the melody is still the same. Is that okay?" Atami and Sakura nodded, "At the countdown from three to one, the song will start... and then sing your heart out at your parts."

"Hai." They both said,

Sakura picked up her headphone and glanced at Atami who was adjusting his headphone as well and looking at his lyrics.

The audio engineer held up three fingers and lowered them one by one as he counted down silently.

The intro to the song played. When it was time for the vocals to come in, Atami proceeded to sing the first stanza. His voice was fluid in his transitions from key to key and the staff stared at him in awe. Sakura's eyes widened at him as well, not because of his voice but because of the lyrics that he is singing.

_Beneath this huge clock tower  
we arranged to meet two years ago_

_On this day, I'm so overjoyed_

_I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask, "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face._

Sakura continued to stare at him, tears falling down her face. She couldn't sing. So the music stops.

"Cherry! What's wrong?" the composer asked.

Sakura snapped back into reality when she heard her name. "Uh... sorry... I was surprised that you have changed a lot in the song..." she whispered but everyone heard her. She felt as if there was a huge lump longed in her throat.

Tomoyo looked away and sighed, knowing all too well why Sakura reacted that way.

The producer frowned and turned his head to Atami, and tersely instructed, "Atami, from the top."

Atami looked at Sakura sideways and whispered to her, "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked,

"H-Hai..." Sakura forced a smile while wiping away her tears with her finger. She hiccupped and looked down at the floor _Please not now... Sakura... _The music played again and Atami began to sing the stanza the second time, Sakura forcefully swallowed as she controlled her tears. Bracing herself, she endeavored to sing the Chorus with Atami on cue,

_On Christmas days, you give me sweet kisses  
For birthdays, red bouquets  
When spring comes let's go and see the Cherry Blossoms  
No matter how many years passed, I want to stay in love with you_

Sakura sang it with so much emotion, so much that the tears fell on her face again. She opened her eyes and continued to sing the second stanza, as far as she knows there have been changes in the first and second stanza.

_I looked for you, among the people waiting for the traffic light_

_I spotted you right away, in a green-_

She broke down and cried really hard.

Everyone was in shock and the music stopped again.

"Cherry?! Why are you crying?!" The producer irritably yelled using the microphone.

Sakura covered her face with her hands as her shoulders racked with her uncontrollable sobs.

Tomoyo rushed towards her best friend's side and embraced her. Tomoyo then stared at the producer through the glass window and asked them, "Can we change the color of the t-shirt? Sakura-chan is very sensitive when it comes to green color..."

The composer sighed, "Well.. I tried but the melody can't fit with any color other than green... besides I was picturing Cherry having her pink clothes and Atami wearing green ones... pink and green are like the couple color don't you think?" he asked,

The producer nodded hearing the composer, "I like that idea... we will make the cover pink and green then"

Tomoyo sighed and defeat, "I think she needs a break,"

Producer rolled his eyes, "Fifteen minutes break everyone!" then he walked out of the control room to make a phone call, while pulling out a cigarette from its box.

Atami ambled over to the two ladies and put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Hai... she will be," Tomoyo whispered. She bit her lower lip and helped Sakura stand up. "She will be back in a few minutes." She said, and then both Tomoyo and Sakura left the live room.

Tomoyo took Sakura out of the building for some fresh air and she waited for her to calm down. Ten minutes has passed, Sakura kept crying. Tomoyo slouched her shoulders and deeply exhaled. She caressed Sakura's head and repeated the same advice she would always give, every time Sakura had a collapse like this. "I know this it's hard... but you seriously need to keep your emotions on the lookout"

Sakura sobbed, "To-Tomoyo... Why?" she asked for the first time looking at her with so much pain in her eyes, Tomoyo had to control her tears as well. "Why did he just leave me like that?" she sobbed in aguish, "Why didn't he come back? He just left.. like that.. without saying anything after he said he loved me. Why? Why didn't he listen to my reply? Why?"

Tomoyo frowned remembering everything. After Syaoran confessed he loves Sakura, he left japan quickly after Eriol left. But before he left, he gave the gray stuff bear that he made to Tomoyo and told her to give it to Sakura, as a remembrance of their friendship. After a few months or so, she tried to contact him but he doesn't want to communicate with them. _There must be a reason why Li-kun did this... _that's all she can think of as she continues to hug Sakura.

"I.. sniff.. I love him.. Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered as she hiccupped, "Tomoyo... I love him so much..."

Tomoyo force a smile and looked at Sakura, "Do not worry Sakura-chan, just like you always say, Everything will be alright, so I promise you that one day, all your pain and heartache will come to an end... and Li-kun will definitely return to you."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan..."

Tomoyo's hug became tight as she looked up into the sky and sighed. _I have to do something... fast... I need to put them together.. as soon as possible!_

* * *

Syaoran waited in the car as he tapped his fingers on top of the steering wheel. Rubbing the back of his neck, he could feel his stress increasing as he realized that he was late for the meeting by twenty minutes. Two weeks has already passed since the day Wei reminded him and now, a certain person is making him late for this important gathering. His eyes wandered around for a bit and finally took a deep sighed and he sees her coming out of her house.

Xu jogged out of her house as she slammed the front door closed. She saw Syaoran frowning at her as she hops in his car.

"Finally the princess has arrived," he wryly remarked.

"Du bu qi, Xiaolang!" she apologized, "Where are we heading off too?"

"We have to visit my mother and then we can go whatever you wish to go"

Xu giggled, "Ohhh! Can we go to the music store?!" she asked, "I heard Cherry Blossom released another album!" she exclaimed as she clung onto Syaoran's sleeve.

Syaoran was silent for a while as he turned his keys to initiate the engine. He then looked up straight ahead not looking at Xu's direction, He heaved a sighed, "Yeah I guess..."

* * *

As usual, Syaoran and Xu were greeted by the Li Sisters, while Yelan was standing in front of the house waiting for Syaoran. When Syaoran and Xu stood in front of Yelan Li, they both bowed.

"How is life, er zi (son)?" Yelan asked,

Syaoran looked straightly at her, "Fine. How has the clan been faring?"

"We've been fine." She said, and then she looked at her daughters who immediately understood what their mother wants. So they escorted Xu inside the mansion and Yelan started to walk towards the bridge. Syaoran followed in silent. Yelan stopped walking and looked at the lake, "Xiaolang, you cannot stop time. Not unless you have the time card."

Syaoran frowned at her, "But I didn't say-" he paused for a while when his mother looked at him, straightly into his eyes. "Sorry." He knew that if she wants to read his mind, she could. "So why do you want to see me?" he asked.

"When will you return home?" she asked, while looking back at the water. Syaoran controlled his thoughts, but he couldn't. He is after all, overwhelmed with bitterness. "You know... it will be nice to hear your thoughts instead of keeping them. After all... there is no difference because I can read your mind."

"Will you stop reading my mind then?" Syaoran asked defensively.

"Only if you start to express what is in your mind" Yelan looked at him.

Syaoran put his hands on his pocket pants. "Fine," he paused and looked straightly into his mother's eyes. "I do not know when I will be back, but I am training with Wei, and I still want to be the head of the Li Clan someday."

"But you cannot concentrate while you were with _her_" she said, looking at the mansion. "She hinders your growth"

Syaoran hissed, "her has a name, and her name is Xu."

"Do not get me wrong, er zi... I don't have anything against her," she paused and then looked at Syaoran. "But she is not meant for you, she does not possess any powers"

"Who do you think I'm supposed to be with?" Syaoran asked, coldly.

Yelan ignored his question but instead she smiled at him unexpectedly, "Do you have any plans to go back to Japan?"

Her question caught him in surprise, "N-No..." he looked down.

"Do you not love her anymore?" Yelan asked softly. Syaoran froze still looking at his feet. "Remember Xiaolang, I can read your mind."

Syaoran murmured while growling, "Then you will know that I have no interest in going back there!"

"But your heart says the opposite."

Syaoran glared at his mother. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Xiaolang, your decision is wrong... You have to go back to Japan and be with the one you are destined to be with. Sa-"

"Stop it." he interrupted her with candor, "The very reason why I wanted to live alone was because of this, mother; you always tells me that I make the wrong decisions! You always tell me that I should have married Sa-Sakura! But No, Mother! Can't you see? Sa-Sa-Sakura and I are living separate lives now!" he paused and felt pain in his heart recalling what he heard from the conversation between Yue and Eriol. He shook his head, "T-That and I.. doubt that she even remembers me anymore," he clenched his fist imagining Sakura and Yukito together and how happy they are.

Yelan sighed, "Er zi... I don't know about Sakura remembering you or not, but I do know that her friend, Tomoyo, would constantly call us to ask of you." Syaoran stared blankly at his mother. "Unfortunately, your refusal of any form of communication forced me to continually lie and tell her that you're never available... you know Xiaolang- your Japanese friends."

"You're pulling my leg... Tomoyo is still actually calling me?"

"The calls had ceased to come last year, er zi... so I supposed you need not to worry any longer," Yelan narrowed her eyes at her son. "I realized that I have given you freedom, but it was because I wanted you to be happy. My question is... are you truly happy?" she asked. Syaoran stood still for a minute and then hesitantly nodded. Yelan looked at his face for a moment and turned around to walk away, saying nothing.

Syaoran sighed and his face became downcast. Boy, he really had been doing a lot of sighing as of late.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah! Xiaolang already bought the CD for me!" Xu excitedly babbled. "and today, we will be getting her new album!"

_"CD of what?" _a questioning voice asked, interrupting the girl's yakking. They turned their heads to see Syaoran walking over to where they are.

"Oh Xiaolang!" Xu cried as she ran into his arms, "I had no idea that your sisters were also huge fans of Cherry Blossom! Why didn't you tell me?!" she giggled.

Syaoran blinked, "Uh... because I didn't know?" he asked, looking at his sisters, dumbfounded. "But... is that true?" he asked, his sisters nodded in chorus, "You can't be serious-"

"Her voice is so sweet..." Fanren dreamily sighed and everyone nodded except Syaoran.

"She's so incredibly cute too!" Feimei squealed, everyone giggled except Syaoran.

"She's absolutely adorable!" Shiefa nodding, and everyone sighed dreamily except Syaoran.

"... and very kind hearted." Fuutie softly said smiling looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran groaned at their consensus and covered his eyes with his hand in annoyance. One would realize from a third point of view that they were all driving him up the wall. Well technically speaking, when the four Li Sisters become infatuated about someone, it would definitely drive other people up the wall as well. "Wait a second, jie jie (Older sister), how would you know that she is kindhearted? It's not like you've met her in person." Syaoran pointedly asked.

"Well she does emit a significant magical aura... so I can tell she is very kind." Fuutie said softly looking at her confused brother.

Syaoran blinked, he did realize that the singer does emit that, and it wasn't just his imagination.

"What magical aura?" Xu asked,

Syaoran jumped and realized that this was a not-so-good scenario to be stuck in. He grabbed Xu's hand and quickly said, "Alright, we need to go now Xu.. we will be going to the music store remember?"

As Syaoran pulled Xu out of the Li family mansion, Xu tried to catch her breath, "Wait a second Xiaolang... what's this magic that she mentioned?"

Syaoran almost shoved Xu in the passenger seat in the middle of his rush and just gave a noncommittal, "Nothing, She is just strange... too much fantasy movies."

"Ouch that hurt Xiaolang!" Syaoran slammed the car door closed while wincing at hearing her cry and ran around to the driver's seat. When he got in and buckled his seatbelt, Xu continued to implore. "No, she's not! If she were strange, then she wouldn't have been a fan of Cherry Blossom! Strange people just don't like the good things in life!"

"Do you still want to go to the music store?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"Well yes-"

"Then drop the subject" he said, his voice flat.

As Syaoran initiated the engine, Xu turned on the radio in hopes of finding a good song of Cherry Blossom's. As she was browsing through the channels, the name 'Cherry Blossom' from a DJ caught her ear and she proceeded to listen in.

_Speaking of Cherry Blossom, I hope you listeners already know by now that her latest album is already out in stores! She's quite famous not only in Japan, but worldwide as well! So be sure to purchase one!_

Xu squealed excitedly, "See? See? Xiaolang?! Come on! We really must go to the music store!"

"I got you already," Syaoran muttered as he drove, his thoughts however were consistent of more than four words, _For the love of... what in the world is so special about this singer anyway? I suppose the songs are decent but there's no need for girls to go all gung ho over another girl! _He thought.

_Another thing that you would be excited to know is that Cherry Blossom is scheduled to have a concert here in China!_

"OH MY GOD!" Xu screamed in excitement,

_Oh my God... _Syaoran thought in despair.

_And now that we have listen to the latest news from Cherry Blossom, I would like to play one of her latest songs called anniversaries, this is her first duet song with a guy named Atami Tachibana... so let's all hear it!_

"Xiaolang! Xiaolang!" Xu cried, "Did you hear that?! Cherry is coming here! In China! Xiaolang you need to buy me tickets! And back stages passes please! Please! I want to meet her so much!" she said, while grabbing Syaoran's shirt.

"CAN YOU RELAX? I AM DRIVING!" Syaoran snapped.

"Oh sorry..." Xu said, frowning.

Syaoran softened his eyes, while focusing on the road and sighed, "It's okay Xu.. forgive me for raising my voice, Do not worry... I'll get you the tickets and backstage passes-"

"-and her latest album!" Xu giggled.

_She gets a heck of a lot more demanding when it comes to this singer... _Syaoran thought as he was frowning.

_The song is called Anniversaries, Enjoy everyone!_

Xu grinned a mile the minute she heard the music. She increased the volume and sighed happily and leaned back against the seat. Syaoran slightly shook his head in exasperation and continued to focus on his driving. Unbeknownst to Xu, he was also listening to the song as intently as she was.

_Beneath this huge clock tower  
we arranged to meet two years ago_

_On this day, I'm so overjoyed_

_I arrived earlier than our appointed time  
Surely you'll ask, "Have you been waiting long?"  
While arriving with a smiling face._

Syaoran audibly inhaled as his eyes descended upon the radio. He remembered when he fought alongside with Sakura at the clock tower in Japan. He shook his head, but felt his heart beat increased as he heard Cherry Blossom's voice.

_I looked for you, among the people waiting for the traffic light_

_I spotted you right away, in a green t-shirt_

_Even on such anniversaries you don't dress up_

_I can't help but loving this side about you_

Syaoran let out of a wisp of breath in disbelief, _Green T-shirt? As if the song talks about me... ahh get a grip Syaoran... Music were supposed to make you feel as if you were the subject of the song... so its not a surprise..._

"This is sooo Romantic!" Xu sighed as her face blushed

_On Christmas days you give me sweet kisses_

_For birthdays, red bouquets_

_When spring comes let's go and see the cherry blossoms_

_No matter how many years passed_

_I want to stay in love with you..._

Syaoran couldn't believe this – for some reason, he was making an effort to blink back the tears that were brimming his eyes. _Sakura..._

"Xiaolang? Are you okay?" Xu worriedly asked.

Syaoran coughed, "Um yeah.. I think the song made me cry a little?" Syaoran said, while rough fully brushing away his tears.

"See? I knew that you would appreciate Cherry Blossom's songs one day! She even moved a rock like you!" Xu giggled.

* * *

Another week has passed, and Sakura slumped onto her chair in her dressing room. She just finished an interview in a variety show. Tomoyo as usual, excitedly greeted her with congratulations.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said, emotionless while looking herself in the mirror.

Tomoyo frowned, "You look tired..."

Sakura smiled, "I am... tired Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled evilly at her, "Well... I guess we should postpone your next concert then..."

Sakura smiled tiredly, "Will you?"

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked, "It will be fun..."

"I'd rather sleep than go to another place-"

"China."

Sakura titled her head and looked at Tomoyo. "What?"

"... your next concert is in China."

Sakura gasped, "You're not kidding?" she asked, as she feels her energy increasing and her strength coming back when she heard that she can go to China. "Please do not tell me that you were just joking-"

Tomoyo giggled and opened her planner, "I am not, apparently... some media company wanted you to perform, and Chinese people love you."

For the first time in a long time, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and sees her genuine smile. "I am going to China... which means..."

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai... there is a possibility that you will see him again..."

Sakura's excitement grew, "and then.. and then.." she stood up and grasped Tomoyo's hands. "I'll be able to.. to.. tell him my feelings..."

"Hai!" Tomoyo giggled.

* * *

Syaoran was practicing his movements with his sword as the phone rang. He ignored it as he knows that Wei will pick it up, a few minutes later Wei stood in front of him handling the phone. "Master, its for you."

Syaoran put down his sword and took the receiver from Wei's hand; he placed it next to his ear. "Xiaolang here,"

There was a panicked voice on the other end of the line. _"We are from the Tianzhen Media Corporation and we would like to ask a favor from you."_

Tianzhen Media Corporation is a large Media Group Company who is responsible for foreign concerts in China. Syaoran sighed, "What can I do for you?"

_"Mr. Li, this may be a silly question... but do you happen to know Cherry Blossom of Japan?"_

Syaoran silently made in antipathy, "The singer?"

_"Yes Sir..."_

"Unfortunately, yes." He said, rolling his eyes.

_"Well there has been an emergency regarding her concert, the people on Miss Cherry Blossom side are requesting for a special sponsorship."_

Syaoran frowned, "and as one of the largest companies you cannot fulfill the sponsorship?"

_"We can, of course... but they refuse to continue the Concert if we fail to make the Li Family as one of the Sponsors of the concert..."_

Syaoran snapped, "Then don't continue the concert." he said, _who do these Cherry Blossom staffs think they are? Demanding some sponsorship with the Li Clan?_

_"But it will make us look bad, and the people are already anticipating the concert sir... besides are you not excited that one of the famous singers of Japan will be performing in our country? It will be a good publicity for the Li clan-"_

"We do not need publicity." Syaoran said, in a stern voice.

_"Please sir... help us..."_

Syaoran then remembered how exciting Xu was. "Fine. I'll do it."

_The voice at the opposite line sighed in relief, "Thank you sir, she will be in your hands when she arrives."_

"Fine," Syaoran stated.

_"Have a good night sir! Thank you once again! On behalf of Tianzhen Media-"_

Syaoran cut the line and gave the phone to Wei, "Wei, I want you to go and prepare a special hotel room for the visitors." he said, while picking up his sword. "Also prepare a service for them and well... email the Tianzhen Company and ask for the needed details regarding the concert."

"Who are these people, master?"

Syaoran sway his sword and narrowed his eyes, starting his training session. "Cherry Blossom and her companions,"


	3. Familiar Presence

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 3: Familiar Presence**  
**written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

Sakura was feeling particularly joyous when she heard that her next concert was going to take place in China. She never had any time to freely go to China or anywhere else for that matter as a vacation trip and thus her only chance to ever there was through a scheduled concert or autograph signing session. She immediately told her father and brother of the news, both of whom reacted differently; her father wished her well, while Touya grew irritated at her.

Touya wanted her to rest up some more because it was unhealthy to always travel around with the minimal amount of rest that she had been allowing herself. Not to mention, he knew why Sakura had accepted the offer even though she has been complaining how tired she was for the past few days. _A certain brat who lives there… that's for sure. _Sakura, however, was determined and refused to take heed of Touya's advice.

"Anou… _gaki_.." he gritted his teeth.

The Kinomoto family had their dinner together before Sakura would leave to China. Touya glared at Sakura across the dining table as they were eating.

Sakura noticed his glance and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "What?"

Touya narrowed his eyes more, "What are you doing?" he asked candidly,

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean, _kaijuu_," Touya rolled his eyes. "Are you doing this for your fans in China, or for the _brat_?"

Sakura swallowed and blushed in embarrassment, hearing the word brat which could only mean… him. "O-Of course for my fans! I don't know what you're… talking about..." she trailed off as she looked down.

"It is obvious that you are doing this for that stupid brat."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Can't you stop overthinking for once?" she paused and looked at him, "For me, this is a good opportunity to reach out for the Chinese Community! We all know that they are very strict when it comes to foreign singers in their country! But once I gain access to their market, it will be a good thing for my career!"

"Then how come you are blushing when you heard me speak of the brat? Tell me, Sakura!" Touya demanded as he abruptly stood up from his seat, knocking the chair over.

Sakura jumped, feeling intimidated. She deeply breathed in, gearing in defensive mode. "Mou! Onichan! You are being a jerk! This has nothing to do with Sh-Shaoran-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Kaijuu," Touya curtly cut in, "You're usually complaining about your tours and how _exhausted_ you are. So how come you are not complaining with this one?" he gritted his teeth, "Ohh.. Kaijuu, do not tell me you really want to go to China for your career-"

"Touya-" Fujitaka began.

"Whatever." Touya angrily responded as he marched off his room. Seconds later, a door being loudly slammed shut could be heard.

Sakura sighed. There was really no use in arguing with her brother. She stood up and excused herself from the table, "I'm going to go pack my things,"

* * *

As Sakura sullenly strolled to her bedroom, Kero flew up to her. He feigned a cherubic expression and cutely asked, "Of course, this time… you will bring me along with you, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but giggled after. She supposed that bring Kero to China would not hurt, or at least not in any way she could think of, except for his greediness over food. She hesitantly consented, "All right. But just to let you know, Tomoyo-chan will be the one taking care of you. I don't want the fans to crush you if they ever surround me in a crowd or something. I mean, you know how it is, right?"

"That's fine with me!" Kero cheered as he pumped his paw in the air.

"Oh and one more thing…" Sakura said, looking seriously at him. "Control yourself whenever you see food."

Kero gave her a cute salute, "I will try my best,"

Sakura warily looked at Kero and then shrugged, "Okay. Let's get packing, Kero-chan. We leave early in the morning tomorrow,"

* * *

Meanwhile in China…

"Wei, are the rooms prepared?"

"Yes Master,"

Syaoran sighed, "Okay… thanks."

"Master Xiaolang, have you inform Miss Xu that you are Miss Cherry Blossom's sponsor?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I guess, I am going to surprise her…"

Wei smiled, "Seems like you really love her."

Syaoran looked down and chuckled softly, "Of... course… she is my girlfriend."

* * *

Sakura beamed as she sat beside Tomoyo in the plane. She tightly hugged the bear that Syaoran gave her and asked in anticipation, "When do we take off?!"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura to answer her question but instantly became starry eyed at what she saw in front of her, "Subarashii Sakura-chan! Kawaiii!" she squealed as she busted out her trusty camcorder and started to record Sakura.

"Hoeeee…"

"You seem so excited about this concert, Sakura-chan?" Atami remarked from behind them, "Is there anything special going on?"

Sakura turned her head around to smile at Atami, "Nande mo nai…"

Atami blinked, "Hmm?"

Tomoyo turned around and winked at him, "Let's just say that Sakura-chan's special someone is in China,"

When Sakura and Tomoyo rotated their heads back to face the front, Atami slightly frowned, "Special Someone huh?"

* * *

Syaoran sulked as he emerged from his car. There were already thousands of people waiting to greet the famous Cherry Blossom at the airport. He groaned – _How troublesome_. He turned to the head bodyguard who was standing next to him and nodded to him. The bodyguard bowed and walked off to instruct the subordinate bodyguard to prepare to protect the celebrity.

One of Cherry Blossom's fans noticed that the astounding and striking Li Clan leader is present outside the airport. She screamed and ran towards him for an autograph "OMG! The head of the Li Clan is here too!"

Syaoran turned his head towards the shout and paled, "Uh… oh…"

Apparently, because Cherry Blossom was so insanely popular, Syaoran and his guards forgot to calculate in the consideration that Xiaolang Li would be hoarded with fans too. The Li Clan is extremely popular in China for their extraordinary prowess in magic and martial arts. Not to mention how handsome Li Xiaolang is. Noticing the situation at hand, the guards encircled Syaoran to shield him away from the fans who were charging at him at warp speed. Fortunately, the speaker in the airport had resoundingly announced the arrival of Cherry Blossom's plane. Forgetting about Syaoran, the crowd scampered back towards the gate entrance.

"Idiots.." Syaoran muttered in irritation.

* * *

She couldn't believe it – she is actually in China! As Sakura felt the landing, she gripped onto her seat in an attempt to refrain herself from dashing out of the plane in anticipation. When it was finally time to exit, she rushed out and instantly felt Syaoran's prominent aura as she was outside. But almost stepped back when she looked down and saw an ocean of people with banners yelling and welcoming her to China. She did not expect this huge crowd, so she took a deep breath and started walking down the air-stairs, then she saw the people reaching out for her hand, so she smiled at them and reached for some of their hands in return, at her response the crowds went wild and screamed out her name with even more fervor.

Several of the bodyguards began to encircle her so that she would be able to pass by the screaming fans without any injury. While Sakura held up her smile, her eyes glanced left and right. _I know Shaoran is here… I could feel his aura._

Her thoughts were interrupted again as the guard patted her shoulder and pointed his finger towards a male figure who was standing several feet away. He was inside the VIP Room. But they could see his back because the windows were all glass. "He will be your sponsor for your concert, Ms. Cherry Blossom."

Sakura smiled and peered at the figure in the direction he was pointing in. That familiar presence comes from him. "Okay," she affirmed.

"Shall we, Ms. Cherry?" asked one of the other guards, who was grinning.

Sakura giggled and knew it was him, "Yes, let's go"

* * *

Syaoran was standing in front of the glass window while looking at the clouds. He then closed his eyes and felt a familiar presence, _I know this presence…_

_"__Master, Ms. Cherry Blossom is here,"_

Kicking the distinctive aura out of his mind, Syaoran opened his eyes and straightened himself and spun around preparing to greet the person whom he is sponsoring… having no idea who she is. All he knew, she is a Japanese. So he had to greet her… in Japanese. "Ohayou, Welcome to China, Ms-" His eyes widened at whom his sight was set upon, as his voice trailed off, "…Sa-Sakura.."

The guard bowed at them and left the two of them alone.

Sakura felt as if her heart rate was suddenly beating one hundred times per thermosecond. She clung onto the bear that she was holding; this is it… the moment that she had been waiting for years. She is so happy and anxious at the same time that she felt as if she was about to burst. Her face turned crimson as she softly said, "Sh-Shaoran-kun… I'm here…"

Sakura turned redder and looked down. She could hear Syaoran's footsteps coming closer so she knew that he's walking closer to her.

Syaoran stopped in front of her and stared at her, then he inwardly groaned and forced himself to say something. After a good minute, he managed a weak, "H-How are you?"

Sakura jumped slightly at his voice, "Um.. I'm.. f-fine.." she looked up and they were now standing so close.

Syaoran continued to stare at her… and then tears slowly made its way down his face. Unable to contain himself, he pulled Sakura to his trembling body and tightly embraced her. "Sakura…" he breathlessly murmured. He has been dreaming this moment forever.

As Tomoyo and Atami entered the VIP Room, they stopped walking when they saw Sakura hugging a handsome Chinese man. Atami slightly frowned at the scene while Tomoyo giggled in delight and filmed the two lovebirds. Keroberos was quietly peeking through Tomoyo's bag.

_At long last_, she thought, _they're together! Finally!_

Sakura felt teardrops fall on her face and looked up when she saw Syaoran's crying face, she wanted to cry as well, she hugged him tighter. "Shaoran-kun… I missed you so much…"

Syaoran swallowed a sob that threatened to escape his throat, "Hai… I missed you too…"

Suddenly a squeal could be heard from afar,

_"__KAWAII!"_

Syaoran and Sakura jumped at the voice within the embrace. Syaoran raised his head and saw another familiar figure. He grinned, "Daidouji-san"

Tomoyo and Atami walked towards Syaoran and Sakura, closing the distance that was left between them. Tomoyo lowered her camcorder and smiled at Syaoran. "O-hishashiburi! It's so nice to see you again, Li-kun! You've grown more handsome, I see!"

Syaoran's face turned beet red and he responded, "Likewise Daidouji-san, you've gotten cuter and Sakura has gotten beautiful."

Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised at his sudden boldness. But Tomoyo just grinned while Sakura blushed even more – she was clearly flattered but embarrassed at the same time. "Yes she is quite irresistible, since you are still hugging her" Tomoyo giggled. Which made Syaoran and Sakura slowly let go of their embrace. Their faces were so red that it looks like an apple. "Kawaiii!"

They may have ended their hug, but they are still holding hands. Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand and he smiled at her. Then he heard a cough and Syaoran looked at him. "And you are…?"

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she got reminded that these two men are unfamiliar with each other, "This is the famous Atami Tachibana of Japan"

Atami bowed and smiled at Syaoran. However, Syaoran noticed that the smile stopped only at Atami's mouth and it did not reach his eyes. Syaoran slightly frowned at that. He knew that it was a fake smile. But he affably asked, "Were you the man who sang Anniversaries with Sakura?"

"Yes, Li-san," Atami responded with a flat voice.

Oblivious to the awkward situation at hand, Sakura smiled up at Syaoran and shyly asked, "You… You listen to my songs, Shaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked down and sighed, "Well yeah, but my gir-" His voice stopped in its track. _I forgot about Xu._

"Shaoran-kun?"

"I mean.. my friend, who is a girl, is one of your biggest fans, so she's the one that listens to all of your songs," he lamely finished. "Well, technically… she introduced me with your songs… but yeah.. I guess… I do listen to them now." He rambled on.

Sakura looked confused for a minute and then she smiled at him, "So.. do you want my autograph?" she giggled. Syaoran blinked, "Do you own my albums?"

Syaoran blinked, "Um.. yeah! Yeah! But my sisters borrowed them for a while… anyway, I'll get them and I'll ask for your autograph" he said, Syaoran gave himself a mental kick in the arse, _Oh my god… what am I going to do? How am I going to tell her? Inhale.. Exhale.. Syaoran.. I'll figure out a way.. somehow.. and I need to buy her CD album for myself… _Syaoran pushed the troubling thoughts away from his mind and gave Sakura a smile that would melt any girl's heart.

"Hoee…" Sakura blushed

Syaoran softly chuckled, "You just never change,"

They were all silent after and Tomoyo decided to interject, "So… Li-kun, you are our sponsor?" she asked, smiling.

Syaoran smirked, "As if you don't know Daidouji… after all, you can be quite persistent when you want something."

Tomoyo blinked innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about" she said,

Syaoran smiled, "I would not be surprised if you planned all of this and asked the Media to make me a sponsor." He gave her a 'I-know-its-all-because-of-you-smirk' "I recalled the recording company saying that, if I didn't sponsor this event, Miss Cherry Blossom will not continue her concert in China"

Tomoyo blinked and looked at Sakura who has a surprised in her face. She coughed, "But you didn't know who Miss Cherry Blossom was." She said, changing the topic.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, I never expected that Sakura was actually the celebrated international singer of Japan." He looked at Sakura who looked down. Then he looked at Tomoyo, "I was expecting, it will be you who will be on the spotlight."

"You know I sing for hobby, but I wouldn't dream of having a career on stage." Then she rubbed her camcorder which she was holding. "Although, I would love to have a career in videotaping Sakura-chan! Ohohohohoho!"

Sakura and Syaoran had a sweat drop appearing on their heads.

Atami frowned at the interaction, he feels so out of place so he cleared his throat, "So when do we leave?"

Syaoran blinked, "Oh sorry, we can go now"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes! Let's go! I am excited to see the Li's hotel!"

Before they could exit the room, the head guard entered the room and shouted with urgency in his voice. "Master, we need to think of something quick! We're unable to hold them out any longer! We underestimated the enormity of the crowd, sir!" he said in Chinese.

Syaoran frowned, and replied in Chinese, "Where are they?"

"Some of the guards were trying to stop them, but some of them are coming this way! They already found out where Miss Cherry Blossom is!"

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at the troubled face of Sakura, she may not understand what was happening but she knew there was a trouble because the guard is panicking, then he looked at the guard. "Okay, I have an idea… but we need to do this quickly." He said in Chinese, then he looked at Atami, "Tachibana-kun, you carry Daidouji-san while I'll carry Sakura and we both make a run for it, Does that sound good to you?" he asked in Japanese.

The head guard was on the phone when he started to panic. "Sir, all the doors are nearly blocked by the crowd! We need to hustle, you can exit at the back of the airport" he said in Chinese,

Syaoran replied in Chinese, "Yes, bring my car there." then he looked at Atami, "Tachibana-kun?" Syaoran pressed.

"Um.. let's change partners." Atami smirked.

Syaoran yelled, "What?"

"I would like to carry Sakura-san," Atami responded as he sported him with a plastic smile.

"Quit joking at a time like this! We need to get out of here!" Syaoran yelled at him as he started carrying Sakura which made her shriek.

Atami frowned irritably and thought, _Who said I was joking?_ Atami's face grimaced as he picked up Tomoyo. Tomoyo slightly grimaced as well; the jealous aura that Atami emitted was quite obvious.

"Okay.. let's do this.. at the count of three…" Syaoran said as he narrowed his eyes looking at some of the fans getting closer at the room. "One.. two.. three!"

And they both dashed off outside the room.

* * *

Lucky for Syaoran and Atami neither of the girls were heavy to carry at all so it took them seconds to exit at the back of the aiport. All four dived in Syaoran's car, panting and sweating from the leftover adrenaline. As Syaoran sitting in the driver's seat and catching his breath, Sakura who is sitting in the passenger seat took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped his sweating brow. Syaoran slowly moved his eyes towards Sakura's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Sakura blushed in the intensity of his stare. Tomoyo, who was sitting in the backseat next to Atami, grinned and lifted up her camcorder once again.

Feeling self-concious of themselves, Syaoran and Sakura looked away from each other.

"Awww noooo don't move! That was soo romantic!" Tomoyo said, "I loved how you two stared at each other's eyes like that!"

Atami frowned and looked outside, "You better step on it, the fans are coming now"

Syaoran frowned and turns on the engine and instantly they were moving out of the airport. Minutes later, Syaoran stopped his car in front of the traffic light. Then he snuck a glance at Sakura's lap and saw the bear that she was holding. He gulped and awkwardly asked, "May… I see it?"

Sakura blinked, "See what?"

"The bear…"

Sakura's eyes softened, "Oh… yeah, here." She handed the bear to Syaoran.

Syaoran gingerly took the bear in his hands. Syaoran sighed – this bear brought so many memories back. He studied the bear a little more and looked up at Sakura. "I'm glad to know that this has been safe in your hands," He smiled and gave the bear back to her.

Sakura smiled wanly, "What about the bear that I gave you?"

Syaoran blinked, "Well Uh.. its safe." he stopped and looked at the traffic light, it became green so he resume driving.

"AHHHHH! HIT THE BRAKES!" Tomoyo yelled.

"AHHH!" Syaoran screamed as he slammed down on the brakes. His car jerked forward before it came to a complete stop. Syaoran and Sakura turned around, their eyes wide, and they both asked in unison,

"What's wrong?!"

Tomoyo smiled back at them and rolled down the window. She looked directly at Syaoran, "Look at that store to our right! I'd like to take a look in there."

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Syaoran and Sakura both yelled in accord. Then Syaoran carefully made an emergency stop at the street in front of the store.

"Sorry!" Tomoyo apologized as she laughed, "Okay, Tachibana-kun, let's go!" she opened the door and yanked Atami out with her.

"Wh-What?! H-Hey!" Atami protested.

Tomoyo and Atami instantly disappeared into the store. Both Syaoran and Sakura were dumbfounded at Tomoyo's sudden outburst and then they shook their heads in exasperation. With a worn-out expression on his face, Syaoran pulled out his cellphone and called one of the drivers at Li's hotel. "Please wait for Daidouji Tomoyo and Tachibana Atami at the clothing store on Jia Nian St." as he ended the call, he heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. His head started aching at that sudden stop. Then he glanced at Sakura and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Tachibana and Daidouji-san are in good hands. They'll meet up with us later."

"Hai," she nodded.

"Um… Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and they locked eyes once more.

"Are you tired?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Nah, I am not tired."

Syaoran smiled, "Where would you like to go?"

Sakura smiled widely, "Do you have an amusement park here?"

Syaoran nodded, "Of course, do you want to go there?" he asked, Then he slowly grabbed Sakura's hand and softly squeezed it.

Sakura blushed again, "I'd love to," she shyly responded.

Syaoran smiled and kept his hold on Sakura's hand as he drove on. But his eyes became sad and he remorsefully thought, _let me be selfish this time… I want to feel happiness… forgive me.. Xu…_


	4. You're my Number One

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC****  
Chapter 4: YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE  
written by chettechan**

* * *

The car halted to a stop within the parking space. The scenery in front of Syaoran and Sakura was the bustling amusement park head on. Sakura's eyes glistened, reflecting the lights of the park and she smiled in awe, "This is so beautiful, Shaoran-kun."

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed, as he only looks at her. Only then he realized he was caught staring at her when she was already looking directly at him. He cleared his throat, "Um, ready?"

Sakura giggled, "Yup! Never been more ready!"

Atami yanked his arm out of Tomoyo's grasp and glared at her. "What's your problem, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo just ignored him and picked out a myriad of clothes as they walked around. Atami raised an eyebrow. "You need all these clothes?" he asked incredulously.

"No. These clothes are for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo responded cheerily.

Atami frowned, "Why did we leave those two alone?"

She turned around to face him, "You should know better than to ask that! Li-kun is Sakura-chan's special someone."

Atami's face looked apathetic in response.

As they entered the amusement park, one by one, people started to notice them. Syaoran noticing this, he panicked. "Uh.. Sakura... I think we better make a run for it," he exclaimed as he saw a huge crowd charging their way.

Sakura blinked, "Oh, don't worry about them. We can handle them."

Syaoran frowned, "What in the..." he paused and looked doubtfully at her. "Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Yes, just trust me." She said, and then she took a step forward and bowed down to them. She stood straight up again and gave the people a huge smile, "One by One please... I am so happy to see you all tonight"

The crowd cheered, and then Sakura started signing autographs.

_So much for the date... _Syaoran wryly thought. Then he stood there and saw Sakura smiling while people were surrounding her. _She is really a star... _then he saw a child approaching Sakura and giving her a rose. He smiled, and then an idea occurred to him.

A few hours later, Sakura scanned the area in search for Syaoran. Amidst of all the reporters and fans, he was nowhere to be found. She sullenly sighed. _He must've gotten tired of waiting..._

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Her eyes widened at a bouquet of roses in front of her face. She raised her eyes and saw Syaoran's grinning expression.

"Flowers for the famous Cherry Blossom, from your now number one fan."

"Now?" she asked playfully as she accepted the flowers, her face a deep crimson.

"Yeah, really," he chuckled. "Now... and it's a long story... but yeah," he said, rubbing his hair.

Sakura giggled, "Could it be... because you didn't expect that I am the Cherry Blossom?"

Syaoran made a face, "Well... yeah, I didn't know you had it in _you_." He said, and then he leaned on her and whispered. "It's like you were possessed by the song card." He said, in a husky voice. With that, Sakura stared directly at him which causes their eyes to meet. They just stared at each other for a few moments. As the crowd gradually diminished, it was Syaoran who spoke first, "Can we pick up where we left off?"

Sakura blushed furiously, "H-Hai..."

* * *

Tomoyo dumped hundreds of clothes on the cashier's table and then looked into her purse to dig out her black card. It was only the rich and famous who can afford to buy one.

When the cashier saw the black card, she began to tremble. "...Will this be all ma'am?" she asked, gaping at the sheer magnitude of attire that Tomoyo planned to purchase.

Tomoyo giggled, "Well No, there are fifty more, I would just like to buy these out first,"

The cashier's hands were shaking when she received the black card. _This is the first time... I've seen such of these... _She looked at the customer smiling face. _She is one of the famous people..._

Tomoyo was smiling because she kept thinking how cheap the clothes were in China.

Atami sighed, wondering how he got himself into this ridiculous shopping spree. _Oh right, because this woman beside me wants Sakura and that guy to be alone. _He groaned in irritation.

All of the sudden, the television connected to the higher part of the store's wall had a news flash that caught both Tomoyo and Atami's ears. They both glanced up at the screen while the cashier was checking out all the article of clothing one by one.

_"One of our reporters spotted two of the most renowned people in the world at the amusement park. I'm sure everyone recognizes them by now. One of them is Li Xiaolang from the most respected Li Clan and the other one is the famous Japanese singer, Cherry Blossom!"_

Then the reporter started to report the incident while several videos were being shown. The scenes where Syaoran and Sakura sharing an ice cream together, lovingly embracing each other, laughing, conversing together, riding on a love boat, they even have footage inside a horror house.

_"They look so sweet together and everyone wonders if these two are in love with each other? They must be- they look so close and attached! Beautiful, I say, Now back to you Chang!"_

"SUBARASHIII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Uh... huh..." Atami said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Syaoran and Sakura got in line for the Ferris wheel, the people saw the two of them and allowed them to ride the Ferris wheel first. Syaoran and Sakura sighed in relief and in appreciation because the line was very long. When they got in and the doors shut, they sat on opposite seats facing each other. The ride resumed and they both looked out the window for a while.

Sakura snuck a glance at Syaoran's profile and blushed. Noticing, Syaoran turned to face her and smiled at her. Sakura turned even redder. She quickly looked down, after a few seconds she started lifting her face as she murmured, "Shaoran-kun..."

Syaoran smiled, "Yes?"

Sakura took a deep breath and looked directly at him, "Why?"

Syaoran blinked, "Hmm?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

Syaoran's smile dropped and looked away.

"Why...? Shaoran-kun?"

Syaoran suddenly looked uncomfortable and his voice quivered as he responded, "Um... because... I became so busy..."

Sakura displayed a sad look, "Why didn't you ever call?"

This time, Syaoran stared at her. _What in the world should I tell her? _He thought frantically, _that I couldn't call because I was afraid of her rejection? And because of my cowardice, I now have a girlfriend? That I didn't really call because I tried to forget you? _Syaoran blurted out a lie, "Uh... the clan wouldn't permit me to call you,"

"But Tomoyo-chan told me that she called your house so many times and that you didn't want to talk to her." Sakura said, her eyes tearing. "And Meiling said that you have the freedom and you can do anything. So there's no way that the elders will interfere with your decisions."

Syaoran swallowed as Sakura started to cry. "It's true that the elders gave me all the freedom that I want, but it was my choice, so that-" he paused and shakes his head, "So that it won't interfere with my training-"

As the Ferris wheel came to a complete stop at their turn, he stood up and sat beside Sakura, and then he hugged her. "Shhh.. calm down, Sakura... it's okay.. What's matter most is that I am here now right?"

But Sakura pushed him away with force, which startled Syaoran. "No!" she yelled. "It is not okay! It is not okay at all!"

"Sakura-"

"It's not alright!" she screamed, on the verge of a tantrum.

"Sakura-"

"I LOVE YOU, SHAORAN-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she covered her face, crying.

Syaoran almost felt his heart jump up to his throat. He blinked rapidly trying to register what had just happened. "Sakura... you..."

"Ever since... you co-confessed... that you.. lo-love me. I was confused at first... but then I realized that I do love you!" she sobbed, "But you didn't wait for my reply.. you..."

Syaoran's face was overflowing with emotion as he pulled her into his arms once again, "Sakura..."

"You are my Number One.. Shaoran-kun."

Syaoran closed his eyes, as he felt his tears falling on his cheek. He finally learned that his love for her is reciprocated. "Sakura... I Love you too..." then he let go of her and stared at her for a moment. She looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled sweetly. Syaoran lifted her chin up with his fingers as he smiled softly at her. She was about to say something but was interrupted as Syaoran's lips rapidly descended down to hers. Startled, Sakura's eyes widened and went rigid for a moment. But then she relaxed a few seconds later and returned his kiss.

* * *

_"Tachi?"_

Atami turned around to face the familiar voice and gasped, "Cousin!"

"Tachi! What are you doing here?"

Atami gave his cousin a deadpanned expression, "Did you forget that your cousin is now a celebrity?"

Tomoyo turned around too and faced Atami's cousin; her familiar face caught her eyes. She looked questioningly at Atami and asked, "Tachibana-kun, would you care to introduce me?"

Atami nodded and extended his arm towards his cousin, "Tomoyo Daidouji, meet my cousin... Her name is Xu Pien," then he looked Xu, "Tomoyo is Japanese"

Tomoyo studied the woman named Xu Pien. Exceptional looks must have spread around in the family, she was indeed very beautiful. She had long shiny tresses of auburn hair, a smooth cream-colored complexion, a model body figure, gentle looking emerald eyes, and a beautiful smile. In fact, Xu Pien can be Sakura's doppelganger.

"Nice to meet you, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Likewise, Xu Pien..." Tomoyo carefully responded. It was strange how she received bad vibes from this woman for no apparent reason. _Well except because she looks like Sakura-chan..._

"Just call me Xu," she amiably said, She spoke with a broken Japanese accent, indicating that she was actually chinese.

Tomoyo stared at her for a few seconds, but decided to smile. "Likewise..." before she could ask her, she was interrupt by Atami's words.

"Why is your eyes green and not black?" Atami asked curiously.

Xu giggled, "My eyes are still black, these are just contacts." She said, pointing out her eyes.

"Why did you dye your hair auburn?"

Xu sighed, "I am trying to be like my Idol, Okay?"

Atami frowned, "Rigghht..."

Tomoyo sighed in relief, _She might be one of Cherry Blossom's fans..._


	5. Trouble for Syaoran

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC****  
Chapter 5: TROUBLE FOR SYAORAN  
written by chettechan**

* * *

Sakura exhaled in embarrassment, she could not believe that she had just kissed Li Syaoran... and on the lips of all places. Not to mention, it was her first kiss as well. On the other hand, Syaoran was also in the state of disbelief. Everything felt so surreal for both of them.

Sakura was the first one to speak up after the long silence. "Shaoran... kun?"

Syaoran jumped and looked at her, "H-Hai?"

Sakura twitched her fingers while looking cutely but scared at the same time, "Are... you.. mad at me?"

Syaoran blinked, "Why would I be?"

Sakura swallowed hard and tried to respond, "W-Well.. b-because.. we.. just.." she looked down.

"Because we kissed?" he asked her, she stood there silent but her face was a bright scarlet. Which made Syaoran chuckled, "No Sakura. I am not mad that we kissed." he paused for a moment and tilted her chin to see her face. There was a youthful sparkle in her eyes that confirmed her feelings for him. "I liked it.. actually... a lot." he said, his voice became huskier.

Sakura blinked, "R-Really?" she saw him nod many times. "You know.. Shaoran..." she mused, as she reached for his hands. "I never _dated_." she said, closing her eyes while smiling and squeezed his hands. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. He continuously stared at her but his mind went numb. "Even as I am famous, I refused to date... I didn't move on.. I didn't change, Shaoran-kun.. I waited for you.. and it was worth the wait."

Syaoran heavily gulped, feeling very queasy; the guilt was just too much for him to bear. _Sakura..._ he thought. And then the next question Sakura asked was the one question he dreaded for years to hear.

"How about you, Shaoran-kun?" she opened her eyes, looking deeply at him. "Did... you ever.. move on?"

"Ah.. I..." Syaoran paused and took a deep breath, but before he could answer her, the Ferris wheel booth's door opened and they both realized that their ride already ended a long time ago. "Sakura, you wanna go home now?" Syaoran asked, quickly changing the subject.

Completely forgetting about what she asked earlier, she answered, "Yeah, alright."

* * *

Xu excitedly screamed in the midst of a quiet store. Atami and Tomoyo cringed and covered their ears with their hands. How they both wished for earplugs badly.

"OMFG! OMG! OMGGGG!"

"Xu.. calm down.. please.. just relax."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she kept jumping while yelling.

"You need to relax-" Atami said but was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"That is not relaxing." Tomoyo said, shaking her head but smiling.

Xu was so astonished that she felt as if she was going to pass out from what she just learned. She looked at Tomoyo, "YOU ARE CHERRY BLOSSOM MANAGER?!" she shrieked, and then looked at Atami, "AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A CONCERT WITH-WITH CHERRY BLOSSOM?!" she grabbed Atami's clothes and shake him, "_THE CHERRY BLOSSOM?!_ OMG TACHI! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME MEET HER IN PERSON! I ADORE HER SOOO MUCH! SHE IS MY IDOL!"

"Ugh..." Atami groaned,

Tomoyo giggled. "Okay, so based from your reaction and your appearance, I can honestly say that you are a fan of Cherry Blossom."

Xu nodded, she reached out for Tomoyo's hands and squeezed it. "I AM HER NUMBER _ONE _FAN!" Xu practically shrieked out the word, "ONE".

_How Rabid.._. Tomoyo felt something's wrong when Xu held her hands. But her genuine smile turned into a fake one.

"I have all her CDs! And OMIGOD! Even her video tapes! I downloaded all her videos from Youtube and other social media! My room is full of her posters! I have more posters and pictures of her on my room than I do for my boyfriend!" Then she grabbed Atami's clothes again. "Tell me her real name?! What is her real name?!"

"Kinomoto... Sakura." Atami blandly responded.

Sensing the "blah," in his attitude, Xu already could tell that he had a thing for her. Her laughed chimed within the store, "Woowww.. is my beloved cousin falling for her?"

Atami blushed at the comment, "No chance anyway."

Xu blinked, "Why not?"

Atami sighed, "Apparently she's not available,"

Xu's eyes widened. "Omg! I didn't know she has a boyfriend?! there is no news regarding about that! Now I am a little curious! Who is her boyfriend?" she giggled, "I bet, he must be like a god! Because Cherry Blossom is a goddess! Only a god can be compatible to someone as ethereal as her!" she pokes at the annoyed Atami, "No offense, Couz."

"None taken..."

Tomoyo looked at Atami and then back at Xu. "Well.. if you want.. you can come with us, and I will gladly introduce Sakura-chan to Xu-chan... We are staying at the Li-kun's hotel."

Xu gasped, "Xiaolang's hotel?!" she gaped. Tomoyo blinked at the referral of the first name. "I know that hotel, as a matter of fact, my boyfriend is one of the people who owns that hotel!"

Atami chuckled, "You hit it big in the boyfriend, Xu?"

"Of course," Xu slowly responded. "And I won't be surprised if you know him - after all, everyone does."

Tomoyo's voice quivered, "Who is your boyfriend?"

"Li Xiaolang of the Li Clan."

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura entered the five-star Li's hotel as the guards tried to fend off Sakura's thousands of fans. Somehow, they all knew that Cherry Blossom was going to be staying there. Syaoran peered over to the huge crowd. "Whenever I'm with you now, I can also expect a crowd of three thousand to tag along with us, as well,"

Sakura just laughed, "Yeah, I do love all of them...but.. I love you the most," she got on her tiptoes and tried to get closer to his lips. Getting the hint, Syaoran grinned and kissed her passionately. The crowds went wild at the scene of their public display of affection.

* * *

Tomoyo felt like stabbing someone.

Atami scratched his head, slightly befuddled. "His name is awfully familiar... Xiaolang... Li Xiaolang...? Where did I hear his name before?" he looked at Tomoyo, "Say, Tomoyo-chan, do you know anyone named Li Xiaolang?"

Hiding her fury, Tomoyo responded with a straight-faced, "Nope, I don't."

"Well that was first," Xu giggled, "Normally, everyone knows him. But you'll get to know him, since you'll be staying at his hotel."

"Can't wait to meet your Mr. Big Guy," Atami smirked.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Xu asked them, "Let's go and see Cherry Blossom!" she giggled.

Atami and Tomoyo nodded and followed Xu. As they walked, Tomoyo was deeply breathing. Atami figured it was from the weight of all the clothes she was carrying but it was not quite that. At All.

_Li-kun.. you are so dead. How dare you... you.. just move on like that? I cannot believe you... I just can't._

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Sakura were in front of Sakura's hotel door at the Li's hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura expectantly asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah.. Tomorrow."

Sakura suddenly gave him a tight hug. "I Love you, Shaoran-kun..."

"I love you too, Sakura..." Syaoran said, earnestly and then he bends over and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Tomoyo silently gasped and stopped herself from having a coronary - she accidentally saw Syaoran and Sakura kissing in the direction that she and the other two were headed. Behind her were Atami and Xu busy conversing. She rotated her body, put each of her hands on their eyes and pulled their bodies back the other way with all her strength, god knows how she was able to do it, but she successfully did.

"WAIT! TOMOYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Atami yelled.

"Ahh I can't see!" Xu shrieked.

"Oh, I just remembered I forgot my camcorder inside the car." she quickly adlibbed, "I want you two to get it for me."

"Even so, you don't have to drag us along with you!" Atami protested, being unable to see anything, "and get your hand off my eyes."

Tomoyo pushed the two of them inside the elevator, the two cousins looked annoyed at her. "I won't drag you because you two will pick it up for me. Thank you!" before they could protest even more, Tomoyo pushed the button and the elevator door closed. After that, she instantly took back to where they were originally going.

* * *

Syaoran watched her enter the room and closed the door. He turned around and sighed. As he was about to walk away, he caught Tomoyo standing in front of him. Her legs shoulder width apart and her arms crossed. Syaoran studied her carefully and then asked, "Daidouji-san, how was shopping?"

"... it was _fun_, Li-kun." her voice peppery with fury, despite the smile that she had displayed, "and I also happened to meet Tachibana-kun's cousin."

"Ah, Tachibana has a cousin here in China?"

"Why, yes he does Li-kun... and _she happens to know you very well_."

"Ah, well... everyone knows the Li Clan-"

Tomoyo's face darkened. "Her name is Xu.. Pien." she paused; she saw Syaoran taking a step back. His face is quite pale, "Your _Girlfriend_."

The air hitched in Syaoran's throat.


	6. Break it to me Gently

**MELODY IN MY HEART  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC****  
Chapter 6: BREAK IT TO ME GENTLY  
written by chettechan**

* * *

Tomoyo fixed her eyes on Syaoran, feelings of disgust clear on her face. "How _dare you_... Li-kun," she whispered, gritting her teeth. Her voice moved in a slow crescendo, as she bit out each word, "You- you actually MOVED ON?! I can't believe you... I thought you Loved, Sakura-chan! I thought you'd wait for her!"

Syaoran ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed in resignation, "I... I tried to..." he stammered as his mind shuffle around trying to conjure up the right words to explain himself to a furious Tomoyo.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, "You Tried to _WHAT_?"

Syaoran gulped, "I…" he paused and let out a sigh, "I… tried to… forget… about…her," He knew that this answer would fan the flame into an inferno, but honesty would be the best policy at this point.

Tomoyo gasped in disbelief, "H-How could you do that to her?!"

Syaoran shook his head ruefully, "I thought that... I would never see her again... so that's why-"

"… That's why, You USED another girl to FORGET SAKURA-CHAN?!" Tomoyo hollered, finishing Syaoran's sentence. She shook her head with an incredulous look on her face, "I cannot believe you stooped so LOW!"

"DAIDOUJI!" Syaoran responded sharply.

"What?" Tomoyo yelled in fury. "She chose not to move on, Li-kun… because she loved you dearly… I tried to contact you! She TRIED to reach out to you! We were so confused. But I guess I understand everything…. _crystal clear now_." There was a pregnant pause before Tomoyo spoke up again. She looked down and whispered harshly, "So what are you going to do now, Li Xiao-Lang?" She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes and crossed her arms, "You have to TELL Sakura-chan about this… You have to tell her that you MOVED on and she has to as well,"

"I... can't... do that... _I love her._" Syaoran whispered as his tears poured out, "Even now, I… still love her,"

Tomoyo shook her head, "You have to tell her. If you love her, then be honest to her Li-kun!"

Before Syaoran could answer, they head a lifting voice coming towards them.

_"Found your camcorder, Tomoyo!"_

Tomoyo looked towards the direction of the voice- it was Xu. She waited for her and force a smile when Xu handed her the camera. "Oh, my honey is here too!"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she replied back with a sweet smile. "Couz is getting his stuff out of the car and he told me to go ahead and give you the camera." she added, and then she looked at Syaoran. "Xiao-lang… honey…? What's wrong?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

Syaoran pulled her hands away, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Aww, honey, I'm hurt. You never pulled my hands away before…" Xu said, frowning in concern.

"I..." Syaoran said, casting a quick glance at Tomoyo cold gaze, "I… am fine… just a lot of things have been on my mind lately,"

"Oh, by the way, Xiaolang… you didn't tell me that you were going to sponsor Cherry's concert! How could you?!" Xu giggling as she hugged him, "You know she's my favorite singer!"

"Excuse me," Tomoyo whispered, making her way past the couple as she opened the door. She could not stand looking at Xu giggling and embracing Syaoran as she was.

"D-Daidouji…" Syaoran said, calling out to her.

Tomoyo turned around and offered a manufactured smile, "Yes?"

"…N-Nothing,"

Tomoyo dropped her smile to form a neutral expression, "Good night Mr. Li and Miss Pien," she said, as she bowed.

* * *

Tomoyo picked out all the dresses she bought for Sakura and placed them in the hotel room's closet, "There ya go," she said, picking out the last one. She trailed off when she saw that Sakura was giggling. While tossing and rolling on the hotel's bed. She frowned in exasperation, realizing that Sakura was not paying attention, and shook her head, "_Ahem_, I hope that you really love all these dresses I BOUGHT for you."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan… but you didn't have to do all of this," Sakura laughed, she stood up and starts brushing her hair.

Tomoyo smiled at the auburn-haired beauty, "Sakura-chan, this is my life! This is my happiness! Please don't take it away from me,"

"I honestly am so happy Tomoyo-chan! Really happy, in fact! Demo… You need a life too," Sakura chimed. "Just like me, I am very happy because I have you, Dad, Touya-Oniichan, my other friends, my fans and Shaoran," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah… Syaoran…" Tomoyo whispered together with a sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong with Shaoran, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo cast a sideways glance away from Sakura, "Um… I better go to my room now; I nearly forgot about Kero-chan,"

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan"

"You are very much welcome Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered with a forced smile.

Tomoyo sighed, feeling extremely subdued, as she entered her room. She could still hardly find it within herself to believe that after all these years, Sakura stayed loyal to Syaoran. But Syaoran… simply… did not. The reality of it all was that Syaoran moved on. She shook her head, wondering how many times she had to pull out fake smiles that day. As with her peripheral vision. Her other bag was moving… _Wait!_ She gasped and she ran towards her bag. She opened it in a rush and groaned, "Forgive me, Kero-chan…"

"Don't TELL me that yer like Sakura-chan now, Tomoyo-chan!" Kero growled in his Osaka drawl, panting. "I almost DIED! I could hardly breathe!"

"I'm sorry… Granted, Sakura-chan and I are really busy… I'm sory of now thinking that you coming with us was a very bad idea," Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh no! I'll be fine! just gimme cake and Video games and I'll be okay" Kero piped up.

"Don't worry, Kero-chan… Sakura brought your videos games and I'll get you a cake tomorrow," She plopped a bag of video games onto the bed, "But in the meantime, enjoy this," Tomoyo said, offering Kero a slice of bread with her other hand.

Kero grinned in understanding, "It's all right, Tomoyo-chan,"

Tomoyo nodded and heaved a deep sigh, as she continued unpacking.

* * *

"Honey?"

Syaoran glanced at Xu, "Yes?"

"Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing"

Xu sighed and pouted, "What's wrong with you? You don't want to sponsor Cherry?" she asked, "Are you tired? You don't want to meet my cousin, Tachi?"

Syaoran locked his gaze on the street, "Nothing's wrong with me, I will sponsor Cherry, I am not tired, and I don't want to meet your cousin Tachi,"

"Xiao-Lang… This is the first time you are acting to coldly to me…" Xu expressed quietly, as tears threatened to flow out of the corners of her eyes.

Syaoran, upon seeing that the traffic light turned red, slowly braked. He sagged his shoulders and turned to look at Xu; her innocent countenance reminded him too much of Sakura. As he exhaled, reality set in, and Syaoran remembered; Xu was not Sakura. His thoughts were then unduly interrupted when he heard her sobbing. Cringing internally, he turned his gaze back straight to the road in front of him and he slid his arm around her shoulders, "Shh… don't cry. I'm sorry. It's just not my day."

"Oh… are you sure its not because you're upset with me?" Xu asked apprehensively. She blinked with uncertainty.

Syaoran paused briefly before he spoke again, "No… I'm not upset with you,"

The traffic light turned green and he removed his arm from her shoulders, the crease in his brows deepening.

_There was no trace of a smile on his face. _Xu intuitively knew that something was wrong.

* * *

"Master…"

"Leave me alone, Wei,"

"You're drinking again,"

"It's just wine,"

"But master it's not good for your training-"

"I don't want to hear it," Syaoran cut in, with an edge apparent in his voice. He poured in another glass of red wine and downed it.

"… Just don't drink too much," Wei finished, sounding a little submissive.

Syaoran picked up the remote of his audio system, in search of some music to hopefully drown out his crappy mood. Much to his disappointment, he found that he could not choose a single song. He sighed and switched to the radio. Suddenly, the radio host exuberantly introduced the famous Cherry Blossom and then played a song sung by her. In spite of his reservations, he decided to listen in.

Syaoran barely realized the tears flowed freely down his face. He cursed himself for not listening to his mother, cursed himself for convincing himself that Sakura's love for him faded and cursed himself for deciding to move onto Xu so rashly. How foolish he was.

* * *

"I can't wait to sing in this place, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed. She giggled as she twirled around within the big coliseum. She breathed, "It feels like Tokyo Dome!"

Tomoyo looked around as the team crew was getting the other equipment ready. She sported Sakura a grin, "Well, I bet its bigger than even Tokyo Dome" She thought wryly to herself, _Man… Li-kun's family is insanely rich…_

"… Thanks to Shaoran-kun," Sakura whispered happily as she blushed.

"… Yeah," Tomoyo murmured as she unconsciously gripped the paper in her hand, crinkling it. _Ugh. _Wanting to change the subject, Tomoyo piped up and handed the program to Sakura, "Oh, Sakura-chan! Someone told me that you could sing this song during the concert, A lot of your fans requested this famous song."

Sakura glanced at it, "Break it to me Gently…. By Angela Bofill? Is this the foreign song that I sang during the concert at the Dome?" Sakura looked back up to Tomoyo with a confused expression.

"Hai! A lot of your fans here requested that, they saw your performance on Youtube and they wanted to hear you sing it live."

"…. I don't know Tomoyo-chan, the lyrics sound kind of sad…"

"I know… but before I went to bed last night, I checked on your website and a fan told me to ask you if you could sing that song. Her birthday is the day of your concert, and she will be coming here. I first, I thought that it would be impossible for you to sing sad songs… but" Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Its really a good opportunity to show your fans you can be versatile, right? I mean the youtube video of you singing that reached for over million views!"

Sakura made a face, "Well… I guess so…"

"Let's try it one more time"

"…. Okay"

"Mr. Li is here," a crew member announced to everyone.

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran looking dazed, rubbing his head as if trying to ease a hangover. Sakura smiled but decided not to bother him. However, Tomoyo narrowed her eyes when she spotted him. _Perfect timing, _her eyes narrowed even more as she suddenly had a wild idea creep into her mind. Putting the clipboard down on the table she made deliberate strides towards him.

"So is everything okay? Wires?" Syaoran asked, cross examining the crew members. He was holding a checklist of the equipment in the coliseum and began scribbling on it. Looking up, he scanned the area and locked his gaze at Sakura sitting at the corner, holding a piece of paper. Syaoran jumped when Tomoyo patted his shoulder out of the blue. "What the hell-" he sighed, "… Daidouji…"

"Is everything going well?" Tomoyo asked, and without waiting for an answer, she continued while looking at the stage, "Can Sakura practice a song?"

"Do whatever it is you need to do," Syaoran said.

* * *

Sakura stood on the stage while holding the microphone, waiting for her cue while replaying the lyrics over and over in her mind.

"Sakura-chan! Gambatte!" Tomoyo called out.

"Hai!" Sakura affirmed.

Syaoran adjusted the collar of his green shirt and sat down. This would be the first time he would actually hear her sing live.

Sakura exhaled and smiled at Tomoyo. She gave Sakura the thumbs up with one hand and an A-OK cue with the other towards the band. Sakura's sweet voice floated through the vast coliseum,

_Did you think that your smile,  
Could hide what's on your mind?  
No matter how I tried, I just couldn't be so blind…_

Tomoyo snuck a glance towards Syaoran.

_We've been close, but people grow,  
And they sometimes grow apart._

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the ground. The message within the lyrics sinking in.

_There's just thing I ask you,  
If you had a change of heart_

Sakura could not control the tears falling on her face. She did not know why this song was affecting her even more so deeply while singing it now. Then she noticed Syaoran sitting at the corner by himself. She smiled, wiped her tears and bowed softly at him.

_But I won't hold you back  
There'll be on pulling on your sleeves  
Just let me down easy  
and go softly when you leave_

Now it was Syaoran's turn. Tears fell on his face and he abruptly wiped them and looked away.

_You always knew that you had my heart  
It's still yours if you wanna take it  
but when you go, as I know you must  
be gentle when you break it_

Sakura sang it beautifully. Her voice did not crack as she sang the high note. She closed her eyes while keeping her voice steady.

_Stop this! _Syaoran thought in desperation as he stood up and ran towards the exit. He closed the door and leaned on the wall while crying. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" he chanted, hitting his chest with his fist.

_Break it to gently  
If you have to say goodbye..._

_Break it to me gently... if you...  
have... to... say... good..bye…_

The crew applauded and Sakura giggled in appreciation. She turned her head to look in the direction of where she saw Syaoran sitting but found that he was no longer there. Puzzled, she looked around, scratching her hand. "Tomoyo-chan, where's Syaoran?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly as she lied, "I don't know, Sakura-chan,"

Syaoran held his chest and gasped for air. It was difficult to breathe. He had cried there for a several minutes already. Trying to calm down, he realized that this was the first time he cried like this. He was unable to see past the tears, as they continued to trickle down his face. His handkerchief was so damp. He still loved Sakura. He really did, but what about Xu? What about her? Suddenly, he heard Xu's voice, so he quickly hid himself.

_"Sakura!"_

Sakura looked up and saw Atami and a Chinese girl approaching her. "Morning Atami" she responded, faintly noticing the Chinese girl beside him, blushing.

Tomoyo, noticing their presence, made strides to the group, "Atami-kun and Xu Pien," she greeted.

Sakura blinked. She then grinned and looked at Tomoyo, "You know her, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, this girl here is Xu Pien… Atami's cousin,"

Sakura smiled, extending her hand for a handshake, "Hello Xu,"

Xu gazed at her and cried, "Oh my God! Y-You are so… soo.."

Sakura blinked, "…hai?"

"BEAUTIFUL!" Xu said, trembling.

"H-Hoeeee?" Sakura grimaced.

Atami scratched his head, "Um, apparently she's one of your fans, Sakura-chan."

"…. One of your BIGGEST FANS! Probably the NUMBER 1 FAN!" Xu corrected exuberantly, taking Sakura's hands and crying.

"Oh… please don't cry…" Sakura smiled as she patted Xu's hands.

"Oh please… Can I? Please hug my most favori- actually my ONLY FAVORITE SINGER in the whole wide world?"

Sakura smiled, "You're so sweet, Xu Pien," she laughed, "Hai! Come and give me a big hug!"

Xu hugged her tightly and Sakura nearly suffocated, "Thank you, Cherry!"

Sakura offered a handkerchief to Xu, "Don't cry anymore,"

Xu stared at the handkerchief, "Cherry… is offering me her handker-" and she fainted.

* * *

Atami carried his cousin towards the backstage while Sakura was fanning her. "Please forgive my cousin, she is really crazy about you," Atami said apologetically.

Sakura giggled, "It's all right. She's so cute. She reminds me of myself when I was a little girl,"

"Were you really that energetic?" Atami asked, smiling.

Sakura nodded, "But I believe I am still genki. Sometimes… when I am really happy…" Sakura trailed off, thinking of Syaoran.

Xu slowly opened her eyes and felt dizzy, "Ooooh.. w-where am I?" Xu suddenly sat straight as she saw Sakura, "Oh, Cherry! I am so sorry!"

Sakura grinned wanly at Xu, "You and I are exactly the same Xu, so don't worry about it,"

"Oh really? We are the same?" Xu said, giggling. Sakura nodded. "Well… then… can we become friends, Cherry?" Xu said, still giggling.

"Of course! I'll be your friend Xu Pien… and just call me Sakura,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xu screamed in joy, leaping and dancing around.

At the corner of the backstage, Tomoyo was silent for the whole time while looking at Xu, all the while Sakura and Atami just shook their heads.

Xu calmed down and suddenly asked in curiosity, "Cherry- I mean Sakura? Atami told me that you have a special someone. Is that true?" she asked, Sakura blushed and nodded in embarrassment. "Well I am pretty sure that he is SUPER DUPER HANDSOME!" Xu exclaimed, "Am I right?" she screamed. Sakura blushed and nodded even more. "Waaaiiii! I wanna meet him! Don't worry, You'll also meet my boyfriend too!" Xu said excitedly.

Tomoyo gasped in alarm.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked, curiously. "What's his name?"

"Xiao-"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo unduly interrupted, "Let's go and rehearse one more song!" she grabbed Sakura's arm forcefully.

"I'll talk to you later," Sakura said, turning her head back to Xu.

Xu blushed and nodded, "Thank you very much,"

"Tomoyo is acting strange… really strange," Atami contemplated to himself, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Xu asked, curiously.

"Ah… nothing."

* * *

Tomoyo exhaled while looking at Sakura, slightly frowning. She shook her head and sat down across from Sakura. The day was quite a hectic, but she that Sakura was lonely because Syaoran did not come back nor talk to her. After a pregnant pause, Tomoyo finally spoke up, "You should understand that he is really busy… maybe he is just-" a ringing phone interrupted her mid-sentence. "I'll get it for you," Tomoyo sighed. She stood and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

_"Tomoyo-chan… I want to talk t-to S-Sakura please…"_ Syaoran stuttered weakly on the other line.

Tomoyo groaned softly and looked at Sakura as she covered the speaker with her hands, "Don't frown anymore, Sakura-chan… Li-kun wants to talk to you,"

Sakura's face lit up as she made a mad dash towards the phone. "Shaoran-kun!"

Tomoyo sighed and sat on the couch looking at Sakura's smiling face.

"Yes, okay, hmm… yes, okay… I love you!" Sakura finally placed the receiver down and smiled wanly at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, um.. Shaoran wants to come here and talk to me alone,"

Tomoyo showed a soft smile, saying, "Okay, I'll be in the lobby if you need me," and she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Sakura looked at the mirror once more and breathed deeply, then ran toward the door and opened it when someone knock it. She saw Syaoran, looking lonely and messy. "Shaoran… what's wrong?"

Syaoran smiled and entered the room. "Um, don't worry… I am fine,"

Sakura gently caressed Syaoran's face, "No… there's something wrong," she whispered. Tears streamed down his face and she gasped, "Shaoran-kun… tell me,"

"Kiss me Sakura-chan… Onegai?" Syaoran begged, as he cried.

Sakura was confused, yet still found herself pulling Syaoran's face downward towards her for a kiss. Once their lips touched, Syaoran unreservedly returned it, sliding his arms around her torso and pulled her closer. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's back in response. After a few minutes, Syaoran pulled away and Sakura gazed deeply into his eyes, "Shaoran… my love… what's wrong?"

Syaoran caressed Sakura's face and whispered, "Sakura… I Love you very much,"

"I know," Sakura softly affirmed and wiped away Syaoran's tears with her thumbs.

Suddenly, Syaoran's voice cracked, tinged with a drop of brokenness, "But…"

"… but?"

"I can't… I already…"

"Yes?"

"… Girlfriend."

As if Sakura was slapped across her face, she stepped backward. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, "G-Girlfriend?" she repeated.

Syaoran inhaled and looked away, "I moved on… I have a girlfriend."

"… Why?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face expression and felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart; he hated seeing her like this. "Please, forgive me, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura's whole body started to shake from shock and sorrow, "Why…?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice under control, "I… I waited for you…"

Syaoran reached for her hand, "It was the biggest mistake, I've ever…" he paused, "Sakura-chan, I still love you…"

"Onegai… Shaoran… please get out."

"Sakura-"

"Get out…"

Syaoran slowly nodded and smiled, "I love you… forever…" and he left.

Sakura ran and fell on her bed. She let out broken sobs as she shoved everything off her bed. Sakura accidentally hit the remote of the stereo of her ipad in the process. When she heard what was playing, she could not help but to burst into tears, as she heard her own voice,

_Break it to me gently... if you… have to say goodbye…_


End file.
